ktarnfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
USS Gheryzan
|row1 = Star cruiser|row2 = United Federation of Planets *Starfleet **Ktarn Fleet|service_period = Decommissioned|yard = San Francisco Fleet Yards|commissioned = Stardate 83843.15|length = 1062 meters|beam = 374 meters|draft = 148 meters|crew_complement = 2145|auxiliary_craft = 1 light escort 11 shuttlecraft 6 Cargo Management Units|image2 = Gheryzan-plaque.jpg|caption2 = USS Gheryzan dedication plaque|image1 = Gheryzan.png|name(s) = USS Gheryzan|speed = Warp 7 Warp 9.5 Warp 9.995 Transwarp 34.71+ |armaments = 16 type-XII phaser beam arrays 4 torpedo launchers|defenses = Deflector shields|rihan = Lloannen'rrhiet Gheryzan|tlhingan_hol = aD'eSe 'ejDo' gherI'San}} |row1 = Star cruiser|row2 = United Federation of Planets *Starfleet **Ktarn Fleet|service_period = |yard = Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards|commissioned = Stardate 84119.89|length = 1041.5 meters|beam = 385.32 meters|draft = 150.84 meters|crew_complement = 2152|auxiliary_craft = 1 light escort 11 shuttlecraft 6 Cargo Management Units|image1 = Gheryzan-A profile.png|name(s) = USS Gheryzan|mass = 6,873,200 metric tons|speed = Warp 7 Warp 9.995 Transwarp 34.71+ |armaments = 21 type-XIV phaser beam arrays 6 variable-payload torpedo launchers|defenses = 3 Yoyodyne 960-B unified field emitter deflector shield arrays|rihan = ''Lloannen'rrhiet Gheryzan'hlun|tlhingan_hol = aD'eSe 'ejDo' gherI'San qa'meH}} :“Our destiny is in the stars, so let’s go and search for it.” – William Hartnell The USS ''Gheryzan ''(NCC-97017), named for a province of Trillius Prime, was an tactical variant (Block I/T) star cruiser in service to Starfleet in the early 25th century. It was overhauled into a (Block II/S) after the Iconian War. History In mid-2409, President Aennik Okeg was seeking a way to inspire Federation citizens and honor its member worlds. After the warm reception his decision to name a starship in honor of the Federation's recent treaty with the Romulan Republic received, President Okeg decided to name a series of star cruisers after the member worlds of the United Federation of Planets. The earliest were the (for Bajor), the (for Ktaris), the (for Betazed), and the USS Gheryzan (for Trillius Prime).What's in a Name? ''(starship names inferred) The ''Gheryzan, ''a tactical variant, was launched on stardate 83843.15, placed under the command of Captain Radzen Tos, and assigned to Ktarn Fleet, where it became part of Task Force 202. The vessel saw extensive service through the Undine and Iconian Wars, receiving significant damage during the latter conflict, most severely during the Battle of Starbase 234. During that engagement, the ''Gheryzan served as a transporter bridge to evacuate as many individuals as possible from the starbase. While the ran interference for the starship, the Gheryzan transported large numbers of people from the starbase then immediately transported those people out to the and , which were on the edge of the battle. Although the Odyssey-class vessel was severely damaged during the battle, the efforts of its crew allowed for the rescue of most of the individuals aboard Starbase 234. During the rebuilding of Starfleet after the war, the Gheryzan was refit into a Block II/S star cruiser. Recommissioned on stardate 84119.89, the starship was once again placed under the command of Captain Tos. Senior staff The following served as senior staff of the Gheryzan: * Commanding officer ** CPT Radzen Tos (2409-) * Executive officer ** CMDR Vol (2409-) * Chief operations officer ** CMDR Lorha (2409-) * Chief tactical officer ** LT CMDR Aunrez Nare (2409-): Trill female from Trillius Prime. * Chief engineering officer ** SCPO Meg'qo Izron (2409-) * Chief science officer ** CMDR Rrit (2409-) * Chief security officer ** LT CMDR Arkelena Otelia Sirko (2409-) * Chief medical officer ** LT CMDR Nikcad Aonzke (2409-) * Chief conn officer ** LT Thar'yl Pruu (2409-): Lyran female from Lyrus. Auxiliary craft * (NCC-97045), light escort. * Fenza, captain's yacht. * Tenaran (NCC-77845), runabout. * Ganses (NCC-77901), runabout * Sethe (NCC-83737), shuttlecraft. * Ilrienh (NCC-82738), shuttlecraft. * Najana (NCC-84410), runabout. * Kem'alta (NCC-84493), runabout. * 4 Type 11 shuttlecraft * 6 Cargo Management Units Gallery Gheryzan bridge.png|Bridge of the Gheryzan. Gheryzan Earth.png|The Gheryzan in Earth orbit. Gheryzan-A.png|The Gheryzan-A in drydock. Appendices Connections References Category:Federation starships Category:Ktarn Fleet vessels Category:Odyssey class starships Category:Yorktown class starships Category:Starships